1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to an awning for a recreational vehicle (RV), for a building or for marine use. More specifically, present embodiments are related to a connector with integrated lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of retractable awning assemblies that are mounted to recreational vehicles and buildings. These awnings provide a sheltered area which is shaded and provides an outdoor living space which is especially desirable for people who utilize recreational vehicles regularly and those who have outdoor patios which are highly used.
The awning assemblies typically have structures which are mounted to the wall of the RV or building structure. Awning assemblies typically have a roller assembly which is retracted when the awning is not in use and which is extended when the awning is utilized to provide a shaded, sheltered area.
In low light conditions such as at dusk or in the evenings, it may become undesirable to continue use of the sheltered area defined under and around the awning assembly because of lack of lighting. Users must typically rely on porch lights from a building or alternate lighting which may be found on an RV, such as by installing the primary lights to the awning or from within the RV by opening a door. This may be undesirable at times wherein bugs would enter the RV due to the open door.
One additional problem with providing lighting is that the awning is movable from an extended to a retracted position as previously discussed and lighting must not inhibit the extension or retraction of the awning assembly. Moreover, any electrical connections which would be needed to operate the lighting must not bind or tangle during the extension and retraction process.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a recreational vehicle.